Dreams Do Come True
by PadfootSawyer
Summary: A prequel to the movie, excluding the prologue and the epilogue. The Grinch meets someone who changes his whole world but will it last forever? I always look forward to feedback!
1. Prologue

The Grinch sat on the top of Mount Crumpet, knees to his chest, and as he gazed at the ledge, his mind wandered through the past.

He found himself doing this often, letting his thoughts stray, ever since Martha May Whovier had cheated on him - slept with his nemesis, Mayor Augustus MayWho. The Grinch couldn't say he'd been surprised. The Mayor had never relinquished his attempts to win Martha's heart. Nor had Martha ever sent the Mayor away with instructions never to return. Still, the Grinch's heart had been broken when he had discovered her affair. Not that he and Martha had ever been legally bound, but they had been dating. And the Grinch swore off all women then and there.

Cindy Lou Who had been a great help, offering comfort whenever the Grinch needed it most. But she was still a child. And had no concept of these matters except that her friend had been hurt because Martha had done something bad. Horribly bad.

As grateful as the Grinch was for her love and support, he knew that Cindy was not to be a confidant; someone to hear about all his problems. She was too young. And innocent. And sweet.

The Grinch sighed and rested his chin on his knees.

There was only one person he would talk to at a time such as this, when his world was crashing down around him. But she wasn't here anymore. She'd left him. Courtesy of Mayor Who. And if she were to magically return, the Grinch would be so ecstatic that this whole Martha thing would seem like a bad dream; something he wouldn't forget but something to be overlooked and dismissed easily.

But she wouldn't come back for the very simple reason that she couldn't.

As much as he wanted her to.

Blast Mayor Who! How did he always manage to steal whatever made the Grinch happy?

How fondly the Grinch remembered her still... nine years old. Falling right outside his lair. Her blue eyes filled with surprise and fear. Her red hair dancing in the wind, flecked with the white of the softly falling snow...


	2. Strange Introductions

Connie looked around her in surprise. Where on earth was she? One moment she had been walking to her apartment, and the next she's here. But where was _here_ exactly? Glancing around, she soon realized she must be on a mountain. A colorful village with a Christmas tree so tall she could easily see it from way up here lay below in what appeared to be a valley. The town was surrounded by mountains on all sides. Since she was looking down on the village and mountains surrounded it on all other angles, logic would dictate that she was on a mountain herself.

But why?

Connie turned around and saw a man. But not like any sort of man she'd seen before. For one thing, he had hair everywhere. And no clothes. It would seem that his hair kept him warm and substituted as his clothing.

And he was green. All over.

His nose turned up slightly from his - snout, she supposed - and his eyes were yellow where they were supposed to be white. The iris' were green. And widened so much in surprise she wondered how they managed to stay in his head at all.

"What are you doing up here?" he snapped at her, his eyes narrowing to slits. Connie jumped to attention.

"I... I don't know. I was just walking..."

"Up to spy on the Grinch, I suppose." Bitterness tinted his words, but Connie felt her confusion leave her face as she accepted the man before her.

"You're the Grinch," she said, remembering the story she'd heard of him. It was her favorite Christmas story, actually. Funny she'd turn up in this one out of all of them...

"Yes, I'm the Grinch and you should run along and tell your friends you won the bet. You saw me. Now LEAVE."

"I would... but I still don't know how I got here. Or where I'd go. I'm not from here, you see..."

"I can see. You don't look like a Who." He approached her, and Connie had to crane her neck to keep eye contact. "Your nose is different. And your proportions... They seem rather small... Where are you from?"

"New York."

"And how did you get here?" She shrugged. "Oh, come," said the Grinch, starting to get annoyed with the few answers the girl was giving him. "Surely you know something. What were you doing before you ended up here?"

"Well, I was out for a walk. My dad and grandpa were arguing, again, and I wanted to get away from it. I was just wishing I could be somewhere else for Christmas, somewhere far away from there, when it started to snow and I was pulled here."

The Grinch seemed to believe her. He crouched in front of her, his eyes holding all seriousness.

"And what do you think about Christmas?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's great to see my family, but my dad and my grandpa always fight... They never stop. So, it's not my favorite holiday. I usually wish that we could skip it altogether."

The Grinch suddenly reached out and gripped her shoulders tightly. Connie's eyebrows shot up as she observed the Grinch.

"Do you mean that? Really and truly?" His teeth were crooked. How did the song go? Something about "termites in his smile"? Connie hoped this wasn't really true.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded so soft.

"You hate Christmas?"

"Not hate so much as dislike."

"Well it's a start." The Grinch stood, removing his hands from her shoulders only to place them on his hips.

"Since you hate Christmas, I find I cannot throw you out."

"You mean, I can stay?" Connie's hopes lifted. Perhaps she wouldn't be alone in this strange land that was so far from New York.

"Yes, you can stay." Connie smiled and threw her arms around the Grinch's waist. Then she suddenly realized what she was doing and dropped her arms to her sides, looking down at the snow.

"Sorry, Mr. Grinch. I just... I'm glad I have someone to stay with," she glanced up at him. Surprise was still etched into the lines of his face but he was able to hide most of it.

"If I let you go, you'd just tell the Who's and then they'd all be up here bothering me about how I let a child stay out in the cold... This is for my benefit, not yours, got that?" He pointed a finger in her face. Not even flinching, she nodded, another smile starting.

He led her into his cave then, not realizing how attached he was already becoming. How attached he would become. To such a small girl.


	3. Superficial Circumstances

"Why do they have such a big tree?" Connie asked, resting her elbows on a rock as she gazed upon the small Who village below. The Grinch took his attention off his telescope and transferred it to the small girl beside him. He didn't mind her questions, even though there were many of them. She never asked to be annoying or to break the silence. She always wanted to know the answer.

"Because Christmas is what they love the most." The Grinch peered through his telescope, focusing it onto the courthouse. Any moment now...

"Why?"

"Why what?" the Grinch snapped, not looking at her again.

"Why do they love Christmas so much? Is it the family, the good food, the magic of the season... what?"

For the first time in his life, the Grinch actually thought about why on earth the Who's loved the holiday so much. He never gave those blasted Who's a second thought if he could help it. Not to mention their infernal holiday.

"Because of the presents," the Grinch responded. He left it at that, not mentioning that they shopped months in advance and yet still managed to find things to buy on Christmas Eve. Or the fact that every household was filled to the brim with wrapped packages that would always end up in one place: Mount Crumpet. At the dump. Next to his home. He rummaged through their garbage all the time looking for new objects or his next meal. He had yet to be disappointed; every trip Max had to come along just to help carry in the load.

But the Who's and all their Christmas doings were pushed aside once he spied the man he'd been waiting for all morning. Mayor Who. The newly elected politician was eager to win his people's loyalty and would go to any lengths to make them like him. The Grinch had been spending most of his days lately watching him and making fun of all he was willing to do. Everything from his greasy hair to his shined boots radiated all show and no substance. The Grinch had been waiting for him to be found out... It was only a matter of time before Mayor Augustus MayWho was kicked out of office onto his fat butt.

The Grinch was looking forward to that day.

"... so superficial," Connie said, obviously finishing a tirade that the Grinch had heard none of.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah."

"Did you hear _anything_ I said?" she asked.

"Sure, kid, sure." All he heard in retaliation was a heavy sigh. Finally looking away from his telescope, he noticed that Connie was no longer looking down at Whoville but was sitting in the snow, her legs drawn up to her chest, chin resting on her knees. He recognized that expression. Only too well.

The look of not being taken seriously and wondering when she would be.

Repressing memories of his childhood, the Grinch walked the short distance over to her.

"Look," he said, "I... I may not have heard all you said but I agree. They are superficial." She rose her eyes to meet his. That was one reason he liked her: she never had the look of revulsion that the Who's did. Never reminded him that he was any different than she was. As if he was normal.

"Thanks," she said, but he could tell that she didn't mean it. As he hadn't meant his own declaration. The damage was done. But he would never apologize. Wasn't in his nature.

"Let's get inside," he said, "They'll start singing carols soon and I can't bear that sound." Connie nodded and rose, brushing the snow off of her clothes. He led the way into his lair.

How was he supposed to take care of a child if he obviously failed so badly at it?


	4. A Sense Of Humor

Connie laughed so hard she fell out of her chair. The Grinch would have been alarmed if he wasn't laughing also. Well, chuckling really.

He'd just told the child a joke to lighten the mood. He'd never expected to have this sort of reaction. He'd lived alone for so long with only a dog as company that he had forgotten how magical a laugh could sound. Well, her laugh anyway. The last time he'd heard a laugh, it had been cruel ones aimed at him in his misery. He'd never been the cause of happy laughter, only taunting laughter.

He liked this kind of laughter much more.

Connie climbed back into her seat and looked at him, her eyes dancing and her lips still drawn in a smile.

"I didn't know you were so funny."

"Looks can't be everything, my dear."

"Oh, stop. You know I meant your sense of humor. It's great!"

"Well..." Had this ever happened before? The Grinch at a loss for words? Never. This would surely go into the history books.

"It is! Really. I hope I hear you tell more jokes in the future." Connie stood and took her dishes over to the sink where she proceeded to wash them. The Grinch remained seated, seeing as he ATE dishes. He'd had to instal the sink when Connie had asked for one. He wasn't sure why the Who's were always complaining about plumbing; the sink was one of the least complicated things he'd ever had to put together.

But he was glad that the girl liked him. Or his jokes. He was growing to like her very much and wanted the child to like him in return. But he was the Grinch. He knew this wouldn't happen. Still, he wished it would.

"I'm off to bed," the Grinch suddenly stated, standing up.

"It's early for you," Connie remarked. So it hadn't slipped her notice. Well, he supposed, a week of living together and you tended to notice your roommates habits.

"So what? I don't want to hear any of their merriment tomorrow which means I need to be making noise. Can't do that without a proper night's sleep." Connie giggled.

The Grinch turned to head to his bedroom when Connie suddenly said, "I was thinking... Could I go down there tomorrow? To Whoville?" The Grinch felt his heart falter. The girl who lived with him go down to Whoville? The next thing he knew and she'd be asking to move in with a Who family down there...

"It's just that I've watched them for about a week now and I don't think it's right for me to judge them when I've never met them... And I'd like to see how they live... and how crazy they are about Christmas."

"Why should I care if you go?" the Grinch snapped, stalking off to his bedroom.

"You don't mind?"

"I'm not your father. Go if you want." The Grinch did mind. He minded very much. But he wouldn't tell her that. Because that meant he was growing fond of her... To refuse something of someone meant you were concerned about them. He couldn't have her thinking that.

Ever.


	5. Whoville

Connie made her way through the crowd of Who's, pushing and shoving just to make it to the other end of the street in one piece. Everyone around her, laden with packages and brilliantly wrapped gifts, didn't even notice her. Which she found surprising. She was the only person in the town with a regular human nose and hair hanging around her shoulders as opposed to the intricately braided and overly-done hair-do's that all the other ladies, and even gentlemen, sported.

And she was apparently proportioned the wrong way. Too thin. Their hips all bulged out widely but that was the only part of them that seemed to carry any weight.

Connie had thought she'd at least receive an interested, or perhaps even revolted, look from one or more Who. But they were all busy shopping. Running around like mad as the clock above their heads counted down how long they had until Christmas to the minute.

This was all a culture shock for the young human girl. She was sure she looked completely lost and possibly even slightly scared. Why did no one notice? The Grinch would have by now. And perhaps, in his own way, even try to rectify the situation. By cracking a joke. Or by making fun of the Who's. Or both. Most likely both.

But even in his gruffness and apathy Connie could see a caring man beneath. One who was very conscious of what others thought of him. And tried to be the best he could be. She appreciated him for that. And for never trying to be something he wasn't. Connie found herself glancing up to the looming Mt. Crumpet more than once throughout the day.

"Why hello there," a sudden voice sounded in front of her, causing Connie to come to an abrupt halt and look up to see who it was that had taken her from her thoughts.

The Mayor. How often had the Grinch pointed him out to Connie over the past few days, lifting her up in his strong green arms to peer through his telescope? Too many. The greasy hair, fake smile, and overly-polished shoes were as familiar to Connie as the Grinch himself.

"Hello, Mayor Who," Connie responded, nodding to him.

"And, um, what are you?"

"I am a human. I was transported here on accident and have been trying to find my way back home ever since."

"Well perhaps I could help you." Why was this dialogue reminding her of a fairy tale that had a child-snatching villain in it?

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but I'm already getting help."

"How interesting. I've heard nothing from the Who's..." The Mayor sounded worried and glanced around at his people as if one would stop in their busy schedule and explain why they had neglected to tell him of Connie's existence.

"Oh, no. None of the Who's know I exist. They are too busy shopping for Christmas..."

"That's a relief, then. But who is offering you help?" The Mayor looked down his nose at her, an eyebrow lifting. Connie withheld a sneer; now that his dominance had been reaffirmed, he felt it necessary to establish the fact that he was in charge of the conversation and, probably, to her situation as a whole.

"The Grinch." Two words. Deadly words. They did just the trick. The Mayor's face lost all color and superiority as he thought of the creature who thrived on ruining the Who's favorite day of the year.

"Th-the Grinch? He's actually _helping _you?" Even his voice had started to shake. Connie found herself rather enjoying this.

"Uh-huh. We've become great friends. Now, if you'll excuse me, he's waiting." She side-stepped the Mayor and grinned widely at his silent response as she made her way over to the garbage dump. Perhaps her visit wasn't completely in vain.


	6. Unorthodox Return

He'd been pacing all day. It's what he did when he was nervous or upset. And now he was both. Connie had been gone all day. Suppose she found a Who family which wanted to take her in? Suppose she said yes? Suppose he'd never see her again? So many possibilities ran through his head the longer Connie stayed in Whoville, each passing hour bringing on more desperate and improbable attempts of explanation.

The sudden shriek of laughter caused the Grinch to jump wildly and spin to face the garbage dump. He was barely able to make out a figure falling from the chute and landing in the massive pile of trash. So she had returned. No Who family had taken her in, taken her away from him.

He hadn't realized before today just how much this girl had come to mean to him. She was suddenly his whole world. His life contained in her small form. How this had happened he had no idea but he couldn't question it now. It was done.

"And what took you so long?" the Grinch asked, placing his hands on his hips and scowling down at the girl as she approached.

"Oh, I had a run-in with the Mayor." Connie said this nonchalantly, bending down to pet Max, who had run up to her upon her arrival, tail wagging madly.

"Did you? What did he have to say?" the Grinch asked.

"He was not pleased that I was staying with you." Connie glanced up at him, a smile in her eyes. The Grinch noticed that this fact pleased her greatly. Affection for this child welled up within him but he controlled his emotions.

"I suppose not. Did he offer to do anything to help you out of your unbearable situation?"

"Didn't give him the chance. I don't like him. Or the Who's for that matter. They..." Connie didn't finish as she was suddenly scooped up into a tight hug. Finally, someone understood him and justified his emotions. Just as soon as the hug had happened, it was over, the Grinch suddenly embarrassed as he backed away, looking at anything but her.

"I'm getting inside before my feet freeze off completely," the Grinch said, practically bolting for the door to his cave. How could he have done something so stupid? _Hugging her_? What had he been thinking?

But he hadn't. He was just so relived that someone else felt as he did that he couldn't help himself.

What would happen now?


	7. Waking

The Grinch jerked awake several hours later and allowed several moments to pass before he observed his surroundings in the dim light of his home.

All was well.

He stretched his lanky form, his legs and arms bending into almost impossible positions before he relaxed, allowing his appendages to collapse around him. He peered around him in the darkness and was just able to make out Connie, sleeping amidst blankets and rags he'd collected for her. She had piled them all in a nest on the floor and that area became hers. Now, as his eyes glanced over her, he noticed Max curled up at her side.

Stupid dog was growing fond of the girl. But then, so was he.

After his rather unorthodox show of affection, the Grinch had decided to put the situation behind him and never mention it again. Connie had other ideas. Just before she went over to her bed for the night, she'd come up to him. He'd been in his chair, snacking on a bottle he'd found at the dump earlier.

"Goodnight, Grinch," she'd said, lightly kissing his cheek. He'd been shocked at first. Shock gave way to his own affection and he turned to wish her a good night as well, but found that she'd gone to bed already, blankets covering her so that she was almost indistinguishable from the rags she slept on.

Without moving from his own bed, the Grinch pondered his situation and wondered how he had even come to this point. To the point where he cared for another person besides himself.

It hadn't been hard, as he assumed it would be. He'd always looked out only for himself. Surely adjusting to taking care of someone else would be a hard one, wrought with difficulty?

But it simply wasn't so. It was easy. Connie made it easy.

He rose and tied his robe around his form, silently making his way over to her nest. Placing his hands on his hips, he peered down at the still sleeping girl.

As he looked at her, the Grinch felt the corner of his mouth turn upwards. He wiped it off as he noticed the blankets start to move.

Connie stirred softly, raising her head. Her eyes were open and they easily found his. She smiled at him slightly, his heart melting at the sight.

"Good morning," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," he returned, not even putting much emotion into his words. She grinned widely at his morning greeting and rose herself, shaking off her rags and bending down to remove a large one from atop Max's nose. She loosed a giggle as the dog licked her face gratefully and the Grinch felt himself relax at the sound.

He hoped she would stay.


	8. The End of it All

It was the first Christmas Eve Connie had spent away from her family. When she had first arrived at the Grinch's domain, she had thought that this moment would be slightly awkward; surely she would miss her family when it was slightly impossible to get back to them. The Grinch would surely take offense, calling her rude, selfish, and ungrateful.

But it hadn't happened like that. Connie had to be reminded of the significance of the 24th of December. It was truly amazing; the Grinch had become as close as family to her in a matter of days. Perhaps a week... She wasn't sure how long she'd actually been here but it almost didn't matter.

The Grinch had responded to her kiss on his cheek positively and now one of them was never really far from the other. Each craved attention and unspoken love from one another, and they soon started ignoring the Who's down in Whoville and began spending more time in the Grinch's cave with Max, telling jokes and stories while building things that would improve the living situation that the Grinch had at the top of a mountain. Machines were needed to drown out the insufferable cheer of the Who's the closer Christmas came. Connie had never been one to create with her hands but she found it relaxing and somewhat enjoyable.

Yet even though the Grinch had made it unbelievably comfortable in his lair, even though he showed only concern for her and her well-being, even though he'd taken her in and looked after her due to the kindness in his heart he would undoubtedly deny was there, Connie couldn't help but miss her family. Namely her father. He was the only family she really had since her mother had left and she had no siblings. She had great friends, not to mention a loving grandfather. But when it came down to it, no one could replace her father.

And she missed him.

The Grinch was not ignorant of this. Once he saw that Connie wanted something, he started to research so that he could find the answer to the problem. Even though Connie knew this was breaking his heart because, if Connie went home it meant that the two of them could no longer be together. But the Grinch kept on looking for ways to send Connie back to New York. Because he couldn't stand to see her unhappy.

And she loved him all the more for it.

That's where he was now, down in Whoville on Christmas Eve to find answers. Connie was positive he wouldn't find any. It was the night of the Whobilation; no self-respecting Who would help out the Grinch when there was Christmas to celebrate with their own family and friends. They were blind to all except that which was shiny and concealed what lie beneath it.

Connie glanced over at Max and saw him fast asleep near his doghouse. She smiled at him and leaned back in her chair, exhausted from building all day. But it was finished. She had created a sort of zip-line that would take the Grinch from his bed to his favorite chair. It was a Christmas present for him. And a thank you present. And a present because she had grown to love him deeply since knowing him. Since all she officially had filled in on the familial side of her life was father and grandfather, there were plenty of spaces for others to claim. And the Grinch had snagged a piece of her heart and the worthy position of uncle. He had not admitted to this, nor had Connie proposed it, but she knew he would accept if she did.

A noise outside caused Connie to bound for the door, eager to see the Grinch and show him her present. And to hear about how his day was. Even if he hand't found an answer, she still was interested in his daily goings-on and looked forward to his stories.

Opening the door, she saw a few of the gently falling snowflakes swirl in but no Grinch. Curious, she crept out, closing the door behind her as she looked all around. Where was he? She was sure she heard a noise from the garbage chute... He must be down there. Mind made up, Connie ran down to meet him.

But it was not the Grinch who had landed in the pile of trash.

"Mayor Who!" Connie said, surprise evident in her voice. She quickly skidded to a halt, using a nearby boulder to stop her progression. The man in question looked up at her, eyes unfocused as he squinted to see her better.

"What are you doing here? The-the Whobilation is taking place right now," Connie reminded him.

"What do I care for the stupid Whoibition you silly girl?" He tossed away a bottle that he'd been gripping tightly. He was drunk. From the looks of it, Connie would say VERY drunk. She had to get him to leave.

"Mr. Mayor, why don't I take you back down to Whoville? I'm sure all the Who's are missing you."

"No, no they're not. They don't care about me."

"But of course they do," Connie reassured him, inching forward and reaching out to take his arm.

"No, they don't trust me. I can see it in their eyes every time I look at them. They don't know if I'm up for the job. If I'm qualified enough." He sounded near tears. But none fell.

"I'm sure that's simply not true," Connie said, wrapping her arm around his.

"Don't you understand?" the Mayor asked, whipping around and griping her arms tightly, his face inches from hers. Connie made no further movement, merely stared right back at him.

"They expect me to be their fearless leader. To be the man to go to for answers when something bad happens. The one who sets an example for them. You have no idea the pressure I'm feeling. The hate."

"I'm sure it's not-" Connie began but the Mayor's grip tightened as he shook her violently.

"YOU'RE SURE? What do you know? You're just a child. You don't know anything." Connie wanted to tell him otherwise but kept silent, not wanting to be shaken again.

"No, no something needs to happen to make them all see that I'm a good leader. Th-that I'll protect them from any danger..." the Mayor looked right in her eyes now, his expression dangerous. Connie recoiled slightly.

"I need the Grinch to be the enemy of Whoville."

"I-isn't he already?" Connie asked meekly. "Just by hat-hating Christmas?"

"No, no. He's misunderstood and no one knows what to think of him but they don't hate him. Don't FEAR him as they need to. So I will make them fear him."

"How?" Connie almost didn't hear herself say it. The Mayor grinned.

"I'm going to make him the villain that he needs to be. I'm going to make sure he hates all the Who's and will do anything to make them miserable. Then they will rally behind me and see that I will keep them safe. That I'm a good leader." He gripped her arms even tighter and pulled her so close their noses were almost touching.

"I'm going to kill you."

Connie's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in fear. "Wh-what? H-how will that s-solve anything?"

"By killing you, the Grinch's friend, he'll hate me forever. He'll want to make sure that all of Whoville will suffer as he suffered and he will become the biggest threat our small city has ever seen. It's the perfect plan." And with that, the Mayor started for the very top of Mt. Crumpet, dragging Connie behind him in an iron-fisted grip. He was going so fast that Connie had to practically run to keep up with him. Escape seemed futile but she did try to pry her arm free.

All to no avail.

The Mayor, upon reaching the top of the mountain, flung her down in the snow in front of him. Connie tried to scramble away but the Mayor blocked her path. The only other alternative of escape was the cliff behind her. For the first time in her life, Connie was legitimately scared.

The Mayor started laughing, softly at first and more of a chuckle, but it soon escalated to a loud and booming cackle, the entire mountainside ringing with its cruelty. Just as soon as it had begun, it ended, the Mayor flinging himself into the snow before her, his face near hers once again.

"Just one push. That's all it takes. Then you'll fall down, down, down..."

"No, no. I-I'm sure the Who's admire and respect you. You're their mayor. Surely that accounts for something," Connie babbled.

"You would think so, wouldn't you? But no. I can tell. They trust me about as much as they trust the Grinch. Well, not anymore." He stood, gripping her by the arms once more and hauling her to the edge. Connie dared not look down.

This couldn't be happening. Couldn't be. Not the kind mayor who was power hungry and self-conscious but not a bad guy. Not a murderer.

But looking into his drunken gaze, Connie felt her blood freeze over from the look of pure hatred and evil that emitted from his eyes.

"Let. Her. Go," a voice growled somewhere behind the Mayor. He turned and Connie peered around to see the Grinch standing a few feet away, hands balled into fists and his stance wide. He posed as quite a threat but his eyes betrayed him. Fear. Choking fear that had him temporarily paralyzed, at a loss for what to do after making his threat.

"What did you say?" the Mayor asked. He seemed to almost be enjoying this.

"I said to let her go." The Grinch took another step forward, his gaze boring into the Mayor's. Connie looked up at him desperately. Now what?

"Well, if you insist," the Mayor suddenly said and Connie felt her stomach lurch as his hands released their grip. She screamed as she toppled over the edge, the Grinch's terror the last expression she saw on his face...

As the wind rushed around her, Connie heard a "NO!" then a yell of rage. The Mayor had gotten his wish.

Connie tried to manipulate herself into some sort of lying down position to better her chances upon impact... Stupid. It didn't matter what position she was in.

Glancing below her, she saw the black of the mountain's rocky bottom coming closer and closer until...

"Oof!"

Connie landed hard, the wind knocked out of her, but very much alive. How...? She glanced around, gasping for air, and saw that she had landed in snow. But...

Then she recognized that a street was in front of her. Glancing up, she saw a stoplight and an intersection below that. She had somehow returned to New York and had landed in a patch of grass. The very same patch she had disappeared from. If this was the same place then that meant...

She sat up gingerly and looked to her right. Yes, there was her apartment building.

Connie was back.

And her father was probably upstairs with her grandfather... The thought of her family brought tears of relief to Connie's eyes as she stood up, testing to see if she was hurt anywhere. It didn't seem so. And now that she had her breath back, she made her way for the building.

Climbing the stairs took no time at all and she was soon knocking on the front door, half-wondering who would answer.

It was her father. Ashen-faced and thinner than when she had left him.

"Connie!" he said, relief exuding from his very being as he scooped her up and held her tightly to him. Connie wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go. To forget the sensation of falling to her death. The look on the Mayor's face. The sound of the Grinch lashing out at the Mayor.

"Daddy," she managed to choke out before he released her slightly to look her over. Tears spilled down his cheeks as his eyes raked over her features before he hugged her again.

"I was so sure... Oh, Connie, you're safe." Yes, she was safe. Now. In her father's arms. She clung to him desperately.

All too soon her father was setting her down as he ushered her into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Her grandfather was there and he grabbed her in a tight hug, not releasing her until her father placed a hand on his shoulder.

Her father quickly sat Connie on the couch and asked the question he'd been wondering since she had disappeared.

"Where were you?"

"I-I don't know! I was outside the building and then I was suddenly taken somewhere else, only I don't know where. And I tried to get back to you, Daddy, I did. But I couldn't find the way back... I'm sorry." She saw how worried her family had been, but also recognized that now they were just happy that she was back and unharmed.

"Shh," her father soothed, gently wiping her tears with his thumbs. But he soon gathered her to him once more and she finally allowed herself to cry. Not just for herself or her family. But for the Grinch. He would never know that she was safe and hadn't died... He would be mean and bitter and...

Connie stopped thinking about him as her father pulled her into his lap, cradling her gently.

She was back where she belonged. With her father.


	9. Epilogue

The Grinch sighed heavily as he remembered it all. Connie's laugh and the love she so willingly gave him right up to the moment when the Mayor had dropped her off the cliff.

The had not ever mentioned the incident on Mt. Crumpet again, and always shot a look of extreme shame whenever the Grinch caught his eye on his secret missions to Whoville, where he ruined Christmas as much as possible.

But, in the end, the Mayor had gotten his wish: the Grinch used all his energy to ruin Christmas year after year, claiming the title of "Most Hated Enemy of Whoville." Year after year, the Who's all rallied behind their leader for protection, and re-elected him to do just that again. And again. And again. And again.

Watching the falling snow atop his mountain, alone again on another Christmas night, the Grinch longed for Connie more than ever. He missed her so much it was painful. He'd never loved like he had loved her. Not with Martha, not with Cindy... Not with anyone.

He reached a hand to his chest, digging out his most precious possession that was always concealed beneath several thick green layers of hair.

A locket. The one he'd gotten for Connie for Christmas. The first Christmas present he was going to give after his horrible school days... He ended up keeping it. Couldn't bear to throw it away. It reminded him so much of Connie... Just as his zip-line did. The one she'd built all those years ago and the one he still used to this day.

He gripped the locket tightly as he glanced once more at the cliff where it had all ended.

"Dreams do come true," he murmured softly. That's what had been engraved on the locket. And now she'd never get to read it and know that, within the span of one short week, this girl had become his very heart and soul.

The Grinch buried his head in his arms and sobbed.


End file.
